Runaway With Me
by evilcharmings
Summary: My version of what should have happend after Habeas Corpses. Dedicated to Kitty fantastico34


**LILAH**

I stared out the window of Wesley's SUV. After he got me safely out of Wolfram & Hart he told me to go underground and change my name. After he left I had fallen to the ground in pain and then he came back. I asked him why and he simply said it was because I'm not strong enough to take on any demons that might come by, but I could see in his eyes that it was more than that. He wasn't telling me something. After I'd thanked him I'd passed out and woken up in a hospital. He apologized for breaking it off with me and said that it was a mistake. I forgave him and told him it was okay. We both knew that The Beast was after everyone at Wolfram & Hart so he offered to leave LA with me. I accepted and we left as soon as I was discharged. We packed up everything we need and packed it into his car. Then we headed for Connecticut, which was where we agreed to go. We'd been driving for about four hours now and I was dead bored. His radio sucked and had no good channels, I had tried them all. It was almost dark.

"Wesley, can we stop at a hotel for the night?" I asked, looking over at him. He glanced at me quickly before responding.

"Yes, I suppose we should." He said. He headed for the nearest hotel. I smiled.

"Good, 'cause I don't think I can stand this radio much longer." I started fiddling with the dials again. He gave me an annoyed look. "My car, my radio. So stop fiddling with it, we'll be at the hotel in a moment." He looked back at the road. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest. My side was killing me so I placed a hand over my wound. He saw and his face grew sad. I didn't want him to be sad so I started singing along to the song on the radio. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Since when do you sing?" He asked. He sounded amused.

"I love to sing." I responded and kept singing along. He shook his head slightly and I grinned at him. He returned my grin with a warm smile. We pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He shut the car off and turned to me. "I'm going to get us a room, I shouldn't be long." He said. I smiled at him. "Okay." I said as he left. I watched him go a little sadly. God, how the hell is this going to work out? He loves the Texas-twig. I know he said that he cares about me but he loves her. The stupid twig that he ditched me for when I brought him that helmet. Whom I dressed up as to hurt him as much as he hurt me when I saw him watching her the way he did. He had liked it. He had told me to leave the glasses on and that hurt me almost as much as when he broke up with me. I had cried for two hours in my car after that. I love him. The only true thing I've ever felt is how much I love him. And if I tell him, I'm scared that I'll lose him again and I can't let that happen. I was going to tell him in the sewers but it would have just complicated things.

**WESLEY**

"I'm going to get us a room, I shouldn't be long." I said as I opened the door. She smiled at me. "Okay." I heard her say as I walked to the receptionist. A part of me wondered how I'd gotten into this mess but the other part told me that everything would be alright. Why did I break up with her? That was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I did it because I had just been partially accepted back by my friends and if they found out I was with Lilah they would think that it was a trick and that I'd gone to the dark side. I'd regretted it from the moment that she slammed the door closed. I considered going after her for a whole ten minutes but I thought it was too late. Three hours later I had gotten a call from one of my spies in Wolfram & Hart telling me that it was under attack and that almost everyone was dead. I'd raced through seven red lights to get there. If anything had happened to her it was my fault. I reached the receptionist desk. "I would like a room for me and my wife please." It would be easier if I told them she was my wife.

"Name?" The girl asked. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." I responded. She handed me a key.

"Room 24. Have a nice day sir." I nodded and smiled in thanks. I started walking back to the car, still thinking about Lilah. When I had found her there I was so tempted to pull her into my arms and kiss her until she was dizzy from lack of oxygen. Then I saw her wound and got extremely angry at that damned Beast. The Beast knocked the door down and I scooped Lilah up and walked as fast as I could away from The Beast. She wasn't heavy but she almost passed out a number of times so I had to keep shaking her to keep her awake. We rounded a corner and I put her down. I pulled out a grenade and threw it at The Beast then covered her ears to muffle the sound. When it exploded I grabbed her shoulders and made sure she was okay before putting her arm around my shoulders and mine around her waist before leading her to the storage closet. We made it down the chute just as The Beast knocked down the door. I hadn't expected the fall to be so long so when we hit the cement it hurt. I helped her up and then told her to go underground and change her name. She looked like she was going to say something but instead she told me that Conner was trapped up inside. The look on her face was killing me. When I'd walked away I'd gotten about halfway down the tunnel before realizing that I cared more about her than I realized. I love her. I turned and came back the way I had just come and prayed that she was okay. I had reached the car. "I'll take you up to the room and then I'll come back and get our things." She nodded as I helped her out of the car. I led her up to the room and unlocked it for her. I turned to look at her. "I'll be back in a moment." I said, kissing her quickly before going back downstairs. I kept thinking about her.

After I had gotten her out of the sewers I'd brought her back to the Hyperion Hotel. She was unconscious at the time so she doesn't know I took her back there. I had laid her down on one on the couches and told my friends about The Beast and Conner. They left immediately and I called 911. I sat on the couch with her and waited for the ambulance to come. Cordy had sat across from us. I wasn't really paying much attention until she asked me a question. "You love her don't you?" She had asked. I glanced up at her and then back to Lilah. "Very much." I had responded and Cordy had smiled at me.

I hauled the bags out of the trunk and headed back up the stairs. When I reached our room I saw her walking around and inspecting everything. I set the bags down.

"So do you want to eat or just rest?" I asked, closing the door. She looked like she was thinking. "Hmm, depends on what we have to eat." She said.

"Anything you want." I responded with a smile. She returned that smile with one of her own.

"Can we just order some Chinese?" She asked me. She sounded tired.

"Of course." I replied as I grabbed a phone book and dialed the number. When I was done I looked over at her. She was laying on the bed with her face in her hands.

"You okay?" I asked nervously. She wrapped her arms over her stomach and sighed.

"I'm fine, Wes." She stood up and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back and pulled her closer but I wasn't sure she was telling me the whole truth. We broke apart and she nuzzled my nose.

"Thank you." She said. I gave her a confused look.

"For what?" I asked her and looked into her eyes.

"Everything." She responded. I smiled and kissed her again.

**LILAH**

The doorbell rang, interrupting our kiss. Wesley sighed and kissed me again quickly before answering the door. It was the delivery man for our food. Wesley paid the man and thanked him. He put all on the boxes down on the table. I grabbed two knives and forks and handed him his set. "Thank you." He murmured. I smiled and we sat down at the table to eat. I looked down and concentrated on my food. There was something I had to tell him. I should have told him as soon as I woke up. I could feel him looking at me.

"Lilah what's wrong? And don't say nothing." He said. I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Wesley, there's something you need to know. Something I should have told you earlier." I said. I looked directly into his eyes and put my arms on the table in front of me.

"What is it?" He reached out and took my hand with a concerned look on his face.

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." I whispered looking down at my hands.

"I know." He said. I looked at him confused. "How do you know?" I asked, shocked.

He sighed. "The doctor told me. He said that The Beast only just missed the baby and that you're both lucky to be alive. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He demanded. I sighed. "I was going to tell you about her when I came to your house but I got…distracted." I looked away and wondered how long it would take him to realize what I just said. He looked at our hands. "Oh." He said and then his eyes widened.

"Wait…her? It's a girl? Our baby's a girl? How long have you known?" He asked excitedly. I smiled.

"Yes, our baby's a girl. I've known since the night of the Reign of Fire." I remembered that night. It was the scariest night of my life. I was pregnant and the father was no doubt out in the middle of the battle that was going on. I was so worried that he wouldn't be at his house the next day. I had left him about a hundred messages and he hadn't returned any of them. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he spoke again.

"Lilah…I'm so sorry." He said. He let go of my hand and buried his face in his hands.

I smiled. "It's not your fault, Wes." He placed his hands back on the table.

"Yes it is. I'm the one who broke it off. I walked out on you..." He looked at me with sad eyes. I cupped his face and leaned over the table to kiss him.

"Its okay, Wes. Now stop pretending that it's not." I said when we broke apart.

He sighed and I knew I had won. "Are you finished?" I asked, nodding towards his food.

He nodded. I picked up the majority of the boxes and threw them in the bin. He stood up and started looking through his suitcase. I threw the rest of the boxes in the bin.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as I took the cutlery to the sink.

"My laptop." He responded, still rummaging through his suitcase. I walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders. "Why?" I asked.

"I just want to look up a few things, that's all." He responded. I nodded and grabbed my own suitcase and rummaged through it for some cloths. He pulled his laptop out and then sat on the bed, turned it on and waited for it to load everything. I pulled out a pair of silky pink shorts and a white singlet top. "I'm going to have a shower." I told him.

He nodded and I walked to the bathroom.

**WESLEY**

I didn't really notice her come back out until she sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I was looking up houses in Hartford, Connecticut.

"Looks like I'll be wearing long sleeves for a while." She said. I looked down at her arms and saw bruises covering them. "They'll fade." I said, looking back to the screen.

"There not as bad as the ones on my back." She said. I looked at her.

"Let me see." I murmured, putting my laptop aside. She turned sideways and lifted up her top. I gasped at what I saw. There were large purple and blue bruises everywhere. I ran a hand over her back and she flinched a bit. "Jesus, Lilah. What'd he do to you?" I asked, horrified. She shrugged. "They're not all from him. I got my back slammed into a wall by Conner, thrown onto a table and then thrown across the room by The Beast and then we fell down a 40 foot hole." She said, pulling her top down. I wrapped and arm around her waist and kissed her hair before looking back and the computer screen.

"You okay?" She asked, looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine, just tired from the trip." I responded. She nodded and laid down on the bed.

"Wes, what time is it?" She asked. I glanced up at the clock.

"Twenty past ten. Why?" I asked, still concentrating on the screen.

"Because I'm tired." She mumbled sleepily. I smiled.

"You should get some sleep then." I responded. I felt her sit up behind me and she wrapped her arms around my torso. "Come to bed, love." She said, kissing my neck.

A tingle ran through my body when she called me 'love'. Snap out of it Wesley, it's just an expression. "I will soon, I just want to look some more." I said. She sighed.

"It'll still be there in the morning, now come to bed. Please?" She asked softly.

She had never said please to me before. I sighed. "Alright, fine." I shut the laptop and stripped down to my boxers then slipped into bed next to her. She snuggled up close and laid her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead.

"What was that for?" She asked, looking up at me with a smile. I shrugged.

"Just because." I said. She grinned and leaned up to kiss me. I kissed her back.

When the kiss broke she snuggled up again and laid her head back on my chest.

"I think we can make this work." I said as she settled back down and I stroked her hair.

"I think we can too. It won't be easy but I think we'll be okay." She smiled up at me. I smiled back and leaned down to kiss her.

**LILAH**

After countless arguments we had finally agreed on what house we wanted to buy. It had been 3 months since we had left LA and I was now 6 months pregnant. We were moving into our new house today. It was a 2 story house and it had a decent sized yard and an in ground pool. The moving van appeared outside our apartment. I took a deep breath.

"Wes, the van's here." I said, looking over at him. He had just finished packing the last of the boxes. "Ok. I'm going to go help the movers." He said, kissing me quickly and going outside. I watched him help the movers from the window. God, buying a house together? Having a baby? We are doing this all backwards. I shook my head slightly. I wouldn't want it any other way. Though I wouldn't mind becoming his wife. In truth, I really wanted to be his wife. He's everything I want. I don't know if he loves me but sometimes I catch him staring at me like I'm his entire world. When he notices me looking he looks away and when I stop staring at him, he goes back to staring at me. It's complicated.

**WESLEY**

I was fully aware that we're doing this all in the wrong order. Normally the order is: Fall in love, get married, buy a house, have some kids. But I don't think it would work if we did it in the normal order. Hell, I'm not even sure if it's going to work this way either.

I had been walking around with a ring burning a bloody hole in my pocket for a while. I just hadn't found the right time to ask her yet. I was a bit of a romantic which I tried to deny. I partially blame my mother for this. I wanted the proposal to be special for both of us. I haven't even told her that I love her yet! I don't even know if she loves me. I think that I'll be the first to admit it. She's a proud woman. I doubt that she would say it first, even if she does feel that way. I looked up to the window to see her hunching over a bit and I grimaced. The baby must be kicking her again. She disappeared from the window so I finished up packing and went to see if she was alright. When I entered she was sitting down on the only chair left in the apartment. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her back. "You okay?" I asked while helping her to her feet. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby's just kicking again. We almost ready to go?" She asked.

"We're all set." I said as I led her to the car. She nodded and I rubbed her back. The movers would be following us to the house so I helped Lilah in and then got in the drivers side. "Here we go..." She murmured, rubbing her arms nervously.

"It'll be fine." I said as I drove towards the house.

It didn't take us long to get there. I parked n the drive way and then went around the car to help Lilah out. "Wow…this is really happening." She said as we walked towards the house. I smiled at her. "Yes, it is." I responded. Suddenly moving in with her didn't seem so scary. There was once a time where I would rather have gone to hell than to live with her. Now I want to marry her. Funny how things change. I unlocked the door and walked inside, leading Lilah by the hand. I looked around. I thought it was too big for just three people to live in but Lilah didn't seem to mind. I looked over at Lilah.

"So, what rooms going to be what?" I asked her. I had no taste in decorating or anything like that so I had decided to let her decide what each room would be. She rolled her eyes.

"This is the lounge room, the kitchen, the storage closet, play room for the baby, your study, my study." She pointed to each room as she said their names. She looked around to see if she had missed anything. "Shall we go upstairs?" She asked. I nodded. She grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. She opened every door in the hallway. "Our room and our bathroom, baby's room, rumpus room, guest room, bathroom 1, bathroom 2, closet and the spare room .Did I miss anything?" She asked me. I shook my head. This house reminded me of my parent's old estate back in London. That's why I had originally said no to this house, but Lilah loved it so I had put that thought aside and said yes.

"Is something wrong, Wes?" She asked with a slight frown.

"No, not really." I said casually, hoping she wouldn't notice the lie.

"Wes…you suck at lying, you know that don't you?" She said, raising her eyebrows. How stupid I was for thinking she wouldn't notice, she knew me better than anyone.

"It's nothing, it's just that I remembered why I originally said no to this house." I said.

She sighed and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Mine automatically wound around her waist. "Do you want to talk about it?" She said.

"It just reminds me of my parent's estate back in London, nothing serious." I heard the movers start to bring things in. "We should probably go tell the movers where to put everything." I told her, unwinding her arms from around my neck and holding her wrists. She sighed. "I suppose we should." She said. I kissed her forehead and let go of her wrists and turned to walk down the stairs, pushing thoughts of my parents out of my mind.

**LILAH**

It took an hour and a half to get all the important stuff unpacked and put in the right place. When the movers left I flopped down on the couch, exhausted.

"Take out for dinner?" Wes asked as he came over to me. He lifted up my torso and sat down, placing my head in his lap and stroking my hair. I smiled.

"Sounds good." He pulled out his cell phone and ordered us pizza. I closed my eyes.

"The food should be here in about an hour." He said. I just nodded. He stood up and opened the back door that led to the pool. He came back with a grin on his face and picked me up. I was startled. "Wes, what the hell are you doing?" I asked. He walked out the back door, still grinning and headed towards the pool. I realized his plan.

"No! Wesley, don't do it. Wesley if you throw me in that pool I will have to kill you!" I threatened but it was too late. He jumped in, clothes and all, and I screamed. The water was warm but I had caught a mouthful of it.

I emerged from the water gasping for air. Two strong hands grabbed my hips and I realized I could stand here; it wasn't very deep in this spot. Wesley was grinning at me and I just glared at him and smacked his arm. "What the hell did you do that for?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Just because." He replied, still grinning. I smacked his arm again and I couldn't help but grin back at him. He leaned forward and captured my lips for a kiss. I kissed him back and then pulled back and leaned my forehead against his.

"You ruined my heels." I said, annoyed. He smiled and nuzzled my nose.

"I'll buy you new ones." He said. He leaned in to kiss me again and I splashed water at him. He got a mouthful and stated gagging. I laughed at him then dived under the water and swum to the other side of the pool. He turned to look at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He raised his eyebrows and sunk under the water. It was dark so i couldn't see where he was. Suddenly I felt his hands traveling up my thighs. I shivered in delight and his head emerged from under the water. "You got me." I said with a smile. He smiled back and I kissed him. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. His arms were wrapped around my torso. We broke apart.

"Let's get some towels." He said. I nodded and I pulled my heels off so I could climb out. He helped me up and then went off to get towels. I examined my dress. It would be okay after I washed it. The heels were completely destroyed though. He returned with the towels. "Thanks." I said, taking a towel and kissing him quickly. It was a warm night so I didn't mind being wet. I removed my dress and left my bra and panties on. His eyes traveled up and down my body and I smirked then wrapped a towel around myself. He did the same but his towel was wrapped around his waist. He sat down on a lounge chair and pulled me into his lap, his arms wound around my waist and I placed my hands atop of his and leaned my head back against his chest. He kissed the side of my head and I smiled and closed my eyes. "This is nice." I said. I felt him nod and kiss behind my ear. I twisted my head to kiss him. I have to say it. I can't contain it anymore.

"I love you." I said as we broke apart. I tensed for his reaction. He smiled widely and nuzzled my nose. "I love you too." He murmured against my lips. I smiled and kissed him again.

**WESLEY**

Tonight was the night. I was taking Lilah out to dinner at a fancy restaurant where you had to dress formally for. I would propose to her tonight. She was about seven and a half months pregnant now and was complaining that none of her dresses fit. I rolled my eyes.

"There's got to be one that fits." I said from outside the bathroom door. She had taken every dress she owned and was trying them all on in the bathroom. She wouldn't let me in because she wanted to surprise me. "I found one!" She said. I sighed in relief.

"Good, now hurry up and get dressed so we can leave." He said.

Five minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a long, silky red dress that did up behind her neck and exposed her back, a set of diamonds around her neck and on her ears. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and she had a few strands framing her face, she looked perfect. She looked at me nervously.

"What do you think? I think it makes me look fat." She said. I shook my head and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I said before I kissed her. We broke apart and smiled at each other for a moment. "Shall we get going?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I think so." I grabbed her hand and led her out to the car then helped her inside before walking over to the driver's side. I started the car.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked as I pulled out of the driveway. I smirked.

"Can't it be a surprise?" I said, teasingly. She smiled at me and rolled her eyes.

"You know how much I love surprises." She said sarcastically. I reached sideways for her hand and pulled it to my lips.

"It'll be a good surprise, I promise." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back at me and I pulled into the restaurants car park. Her eyes widened as she read the sign.

"Le Bella? Wesley, that's the best restaurant in town!" She exclaimed excitedly. We had only come here once before and it had become her favorite restaurant.

"I know." I replied, getting out of the car and walking around to help her out. She grinned at me and then kissed me. My arms wrapped around her and I pulled her closer.

I looped my arm through hers and led her towards the sign in desk.

"Reservation name?" The man at the desk asked me.

"Wyndam-Pryce." I answered. He scanned the list and found our names.

"Right this way, sir." He led us out on the balcony and put the menus on the table.

"Your waiter will be here shortly, enjoy your night!" The man said. I thanked him and he left, then I turned back to Lilah who was looking around the balcony.

"We're the only ones out here. Usually everyone wants to be out here." She said. I smiled. "I pulled a few strings." I said, looking sheepishly at her. She leaned over the table towards me. "It's official. You're the best boyfriend ever." She said smiling. I leaned forward to kiss her. The waiter came out and we ordered. When he left I reached across the table to hold her hand, I kissed her palm. She smiled.

"So, what's the reason for taking me out to dinner?" She asked as I held her hands in my own and kissed them.

"Do I need a reason to take my gorgeous girlfriend out to dinner at the best restaurant in town?" I said with a grin. She smiled.

"Maybe." She said teasingly. I laughed.

"Then the reason would simply be because I love you." I said grinning. She smiled.

"You're too good to me." She said. Our food arrived and the waiter poured us some wine.

We ate quickly. The waiter came back out to take our plates and refill our glasses. Hers with water seeing as she could only have one glass of alcohol. I smiled. Now was the time. "Lilah?" I said nervously. She looked up. "Mmm?" She responded. I took a deep breath and pulled the little velvet box that had been burning in my pocket for the last 2 months out and knelt down in front of her. Everyone was watching us and Lilah looked incredibly shocked and excited. I opened the box the reveal the ring.

"I love you, Lilah. I don't want to be with anyone but you for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you and have more kids with you. I promise that I'll love you forever. Will you marry me?" I asked nervously. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Yes." She whispered. I grinned and put the ring on her finger. We both stood at the same time and I pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Everyone in the restaurant clapped. We broke apart and I saw that she was crying. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs and kissed her again. "I love you." She said as we broke apart. I smiled.

"As I love you." We smiled at each other.

**LILAH**

I had decided to go visit my mother and sister Lily for a couple of days and tell them everything. Wesley had to stay and work but I was on maternity leave so I had the time. My sister had been very surprised to find out that I was pregnant and engaged. She thought that I would never settle down and have a life outside Wolfram & Hart. I hadn't seen her for a year or so. I had missed her very much. My mother barely recognized me but I was with Lily so she believed everything. Wesley and I had decided to have a small wedding. Just us, his parents, Lily and her husband, my niece and nephew and his friends. My cab pulled up outside our house and I paid the driver. I grabbed my bags and walked to the door and unlocked it. "Wesley?" I called out, closing the door and setting my bags down. He came around the corner and grinned at me. I had missed him. I ran forward and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

"I missed you." I said as he kissed down the side of my neck, I twined my fingers in his hair.

"I missed you too." He said before continuing his kisses up along my jaw. He kissed my lips again and then my nose. I giggle as he continued kissing my face.

"Wesley, stop it!" I said, pushing him away. He laughed and just pulled me back to him.

"How's the baby? Is your family alright?" He asked. I smiled and pulled him by the hand into the lounge room and sat us down on the couch.

"They're good. Lily says hello. My mother barely recognizes me but everyone else is fine." I smiled at him as he stroked my face.

"That's good. What are your niece and nephews names again?" He asked. I sighed.

"Lyra and Xavier. Why?" I responded. He nodded.

"Because…don't you think we should think about what we should call our baby? She will be arriving in about a month and she needs a name." He asked. I had been thinking along those lines for a while but hadn't gotten around to mentioning it.

"Yeah, your right. Have you got any names in mind?" I asked him. I had a few ideas but I wanted to hear his first. He nodded.

"What about Abigail? Abby for short?" He suggested. I shook my head.

"Gabrielle?" I suggested. He shook his head.

"Stephanie? Jessica? Eloise? Julie? Aimee? Sadie? Amelia? Rhiannon?" He suggested. But only one of these names caught my attention.

"Sadie?" I asked. "I like it. Sadie. What do you think?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I like it too. So Sadie it is?" He said. I nodded. "What's your middle name?" He asked.

I gave him a confused look. "Marie." I said. "Sadie Marie?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sadie Marie Morgan-Pryce. I like it, you?" he said. I leaned over to kiss him.

"I love it." Was my response. I kissed him again.

**WESLEY**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Lilah came back from her shower. I smiled but my smile disappeared when I saw the pained expression on her face. I got up and walked over to her. "What's wrong? What's the matter?" I asked worriedly, one hand on her arm and the other on her back. She let out a moan.

"I think I'm having contractions." She said. She bent over and gasped. I rubbed her back.

"We should get you to a hospital." I said. She nodded and I helped her out to the car. The baby was due in four days. I helped her inside the car and then went to my side and started the car. She was breathing heavily. I reached over and took her hand.

"Just breath Lilah we'll be at the hospital so-" I stopped as she went rigid.

"What happened?" I asked, scared. She started breathing again.

"My water just broke." She whispered. I drove faster.

We arrived at the hospital and I lead Lilah towards the front desk.

"My fiancé's in labor, she needs a doctor now!" I told the woman

"I'll see to it right away. You can take that wheel chair there if you need it" She said.

Lilah sat down in the chair and I wheeled her to where the nurse was beckoning.

We entered the room and Lilah layed down on the bed.

"Wesley…" She said looking at me. I twined our fingers together and stroked her face.

"I'm right here." I said.

Twelve hours later our daughter arrived in the world, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Lilah, she's beautiful!" I told her as she cradled Sadie in her arms.

"She is isn't she?" She said as she smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed her passionately. We broke apart and I stroked Sadie's cheek. I smiled.

"I love you, Lilah." I said, kissing her forehead. She smiled at me.

"I love you too. Do you want to hold her?" She said, offering me Sadie. I hesitated but held out my arms. Lilah placed Sadie in my arms and I cradled her close to my chest. She's so amazing. Sadie opened her eyes to look at me and I lost myself in her.

I pressed my lips to Sadie's forehead. "Welcome to the world, princess." I smiled and looked up at Lilah. She was smiling at my. I pressed my lips to hers.

"I love you." We said at the same time. We grinned at each other.

**LILAH**

"Lilah, calm down! Everything will be fine!" Lily said. Easy for her to say. She's not the one getting married. God, I'm so nervous!

"I know, I'm just freaking out because I'm nervous!" I said. I smoothed the front of my dress and checked my hair in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Lilah. Wesley's going to fall for you all over again!" She said with a grin. I couldn't help but grin back. Lily was my maid of honor, my only bridesmaid.

She adored Wesley. She thought he was perfect for me and that I couldn't have done better. She loved Sadie as well, but how could anyone not love Sadie? She was adorable!

Sadie was with Fred and Cordelia at the moment which I didn't like too much, but Wes didn't mind. Angel was Wesley's best man and Gunn was his other groomsman. Angel would be giving me away, I couldn't think of anyone else to do so and Angel had known me longest so…

"Lilah…it's time." Lily said. I took a deep breath. I'm ready.

"Okay. Let's go." We were getting married in the grandest ballroom in Hartford. We walked to the front doors of the room that I would be getting married in. We walked up to Angel and he smirked.

"Why are you smirking at me?" I asked him. His smirk grew wider.

"Because you're the one person in this world that I never thought would get married. You ready?" He said. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. Lily handed me my bouquet and got ready.

"Count to five then follow me." She said. She started walking down the aisle.

1… Angel looped his arm through mine. 2….I took a deep breath and calmed down.

3…We turned the corner and made our way down the aisle. The first thing I saw was his face. His eyes lit up and his mouth split into a wide grin. The only thing keeping me from sprinting down the aisle was Angel's arm. We finally reached him and Angel put my hands in Wesley's and took his spot as the best man. I handed Lily my bouquet.

I didn't realize I was crying 'till it was time to say the binding words.

"Do you, Wesley Roger Wyndam-Pryce, take this woman, Lilah Marie Morgan, to be you wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?" the minister asked. Wes smiled.

"I do." He said, loud and victorious.

"And do you, Lilah Marie Morgan, take this man, Wesley Roger Wyndam-Pryce, to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?" he asked me. I stopped crying.

"I do." We smiled at each other.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said, closing his book. Wesley's hands reached up to cradle my face as he pressed his lips to mine. Everyone clapped.

"I love you." I said as we broke apart. He smiled at me.

"That's why we're here."

~End


End file.
